50 Sentences: Jetko
by WilderCapall
Summary: They've had to literally walk through fire to get to this point, but now, Jet and Zuko have a bond worth protecting. 50 sentences challenge for Jet and Zuko. Rated for minor adult themes and some language. Genre ranges from humor to hurt/comfort.


Well, decided to do this 50 sentence challenge thing because why the hell not? XD

Anyway, it's Jetko, slightly alternate timeline assuming that Jet survived Lake Laogai. Ranges from fluff to crack to sexy to seriousness and back again.

**Summary:** 50 sentences on Jet and Zuko. Rated for sexual themes and some language

**Disclaimer:** Alu does not own ATLA. If Alu owned ATLA, Jetko would be canon.

**50 Sentences: Jetko**

One: comfort.

Jet will never admit it – he'll insist for the rest of his life that he was perfectly happy in a tree, thank you very much – but one of his favorite perks of being the Fire Lord's lover is the most comfortable bed he's ever slept in.

Two: kiss.

Jet has never been gentle, but neither has Zuko; their kisses tend to start off as battles until one of them gives in.

Three: soft.

Soft words and caresses aren't exactly their way, but Jet is starting to learn how effective they can be.

Four: pain.

The freedom fighter will never forget the painful jolt in his chest when he realized what Li really was: one of the monsters he'd been fighting for nearly a decade.

Five: potatoes.

"Li, you've got food on your chin," Jet laughed, watching the young man turn red as he wiped off the bit of potato they'd stolen from the captain's stores.

Six: rain.

Zuko used to hate the rain – how the dampness in the air dulled his firebending – but these days, he doesn't mind staying inside and letting Jet distract him.

Seven: chocolate.

"You're going to have to work for it," Jet teases, placing a stick of the chocolate he stole from Zuko between his teeth.

Eight: happiness.

The day Jet realizes that he's not angry is an odd one – there's something foreign about genuine happiness after so many years of fighting – but he'll never admit that it's all Zuko's fault.

Nine: telephone.

Sometimes, Jet's glad someone invented the telephone – like when Zuko's away on Official Fire Lord Business and he's bored as hell – but he wants to beat it to death the day it goes off just when he's got Zuko half-naked and pinned against the wall.

Ten: ears.

Jet's ears are sharp from living in the forest with the wolves at his door; he only pretends to go deaf when Zuko pretends to be mad at him.

Eleven: name.

For weeks after he learned Zuko's real name, Jet kept calling him Li – Li, who wasn't a firebender; Li, who had worked so well with him and his freedom fighters on the ship – but now, he realizes that the name doesn't matter; Zuko has always been Zuko.

Twelve: sensual.

There's something about the way Jet moves that simply isn't fair; a fluid, sensual grace that still leaves Zuko breathless – not that he'd ever let the cocky bastard know.

Thirteen: death.

Zuko shudders when he thinks how easily he could have lost Jet that day under Lake Laogai – or the week afterward when it was touch and go whether he could keep death at bay – and all over a hot cup of tea.

Fourteen: sex.

Sex is something of a game for Jet, just like everything else; he knows just how to keep Zuko right on the edge until the young Fire Lord is begging for mercy.

Fifteen: touch.

Sometimes, a simple touch is more intimate than anything they've done in bed; like when Zuko's hand on his shoulder finds Jet in his madness and brings him back to the world.

Sixteen: weakness.

"You're _ticklish?_" Jet almost doesn't believe it when he discovers Zuko's secret weakness, but that doesn't stop him from exploiting it as quickly as possible.

Seventeen: tears.

Jet remembers the first time he saw Zuko cry, the day he returned from visiting his insane, fractured sister; and the way that, for once, Jet said nothing and simply wiped away the tears.

Eighteen: speed.

Zuko marvels at Jet's agility in the trees; he's fairly certain that he'd need to be Aang to keep up with that speed.

Nineteen: wind.

Jet can still feel the wind rolling in off of the sea as they stood at the prow of the ship carrying them toward Ba Sing Se, the way it ruffled Li's short hair, and how Jet couldn't resist the urge to seize the other boy to press their lips together.

Twenty: freedom.

He's been fighting for it since he watched his home burn, but over the years, freedom has become such an abstract concept that Jet isn't sure what to do with it – but he's pretty sure that it means he's allowed to kiss the Fire Lord now.

Twenty-one: life.

Life has shaped them in different ways, but Jet and Zuko have found that the little imperfections let them fit each other perfectly.

Twenty-two: jealousy.

Zuko absolutely is not jealous of Jet's strange, mysterious ability to belong wherever he happens to be.

Twenty-three: hands.

Jet's hands are calloused and scarred against Zuko's pale, perfect skin, but the young Fire Lord never wants him to stop.

Twenty-four: taste.

After an extremely unpleasant experience left his taste buds screaming in protest for hours, Zuko vowed never to let Jet cook again.

Twenty-five: devotion.

Zuko has always been devoted to his friends and his nation, and Jet to his freedom fighters and his personal war; they still haven't quite figured out how to apply the word to each other.

Twenty-six: forever.

The Fire Lord isn't always sure what forever means to Jet; but to him, it means he never has to let go again – and he needs that.

Twenty-seven: blood.

The blue-blooded firebender's advisors and staff tend to disapprove of their leader's involvement with that odd Earth Kingdom peasant – but somehow, Zuko goes deaf every time they mention it.

Twenty-eight: sickness.

Zuko _tries_ not to laugh when Jet gets seasick, he really does; but there's something about the freedom fighter in such a helpless state that's oddly hilarious, especially when he tries to glare at Zuko and has to give up because the ocean is a fickle bitch.

Twenty-nine: melody.

Zuko can't carry a tune to save his life; he leaves the melody to Iroh's tsungi horn and retreats from his uncle's sight to hide behind Jet in the back of the room.

Thirty: star.

Sometimes, Zuko is a stargazer; he wonders what else is out there, and whether, somewhere far away, there are two people like him and Jet who haven't been broken.

Thirty-one: home.

Jet hasn't had a real home since his burned; the closest thing he has is the way Zuko looks at him when he finally decides to stay.

Thirty-two: confusion.

Zuko was scared and thoroughly confused the first time Jet seemed to simply disappear – now he knows that it probably means the freedom fighter is on the roof.

Thirty-three: fear.

For a long time, Jet claimed that he didn't fear anything – now that he has something to live for, he realizes how long he's been lying to himself.

Thirty-four: lightning/thunder.

Jet's slender fingers trace the ugly scar on Zuko's chest, and he hates Azula and her lightning for marking this body that should only belong to _him_.

Thirty-five: bonds.

They've had to literally walk through fire to get to this point, but now, Jet and Zuko have a bond worth protecting.

Thirty-six: market.

Market day is the perfect excuse to get as many people as possible out of the palace – Jet wonders if he's ever been happy about running out of food before.

Thirty-seven: technology.

"And _what_ is this, exactly?" Jet asks, not daring to touch anything on the sleek metal machine Zuko rode up to the door in; Fire Nation technology still makes no damned sense.

Thirty-eight: gift.

Jet's gifts are rare, but exquisite; Zuko can only marvel at the detail of the tiny wooden dragon that simply appears one day on his bedside table.

Thirty-nine: smile.

The first time Jet sees Zuko smile – his real smile, not forced or bitter in the slightest – he knows he'll stay forever, because he needs to see that again.

Forty: innocence.

Innocence is so far behind both of them that it's difficult even to imagine; then again, in Jet's opinion, innocence was pretty damn boring.

Forty-one: completion.

Jet is the wild, free recklessness that Zuko can't let himself have; Zuko is the stable constant that keeps Jet sane – between them, there's a complete being.

Forty-two: clouds.

On the days when the Fire Nation's tangled political situation nearly paralyzes its young leader, Jet always finds some excuse to drag Zuko outside and make him watch clouds until he relaxes.

Forty-three: sky.

At first, Jet thinks he'll "love" that balloon ride about as much as he loves sailing – but once they're in the sky, he never wants to come down.

Forty-four: heaven.

Heaven is Zuko's breath almost too hot on his throat, the shudder that races through that lean body at the touch of Jet's hands, and the knowledge that only Jet can make the Fire Lord make those delicious little noises.

Forty-five: hell.

"You just _love_ making my job hell, don't you?" Zuko mutters, as he realizes that Jet has stolen his pants directly before a meeting – again.

Forty-six: sun.

Even in winter, Zuko rises with the sun – or he would, if Jet didn't object very convincingly to his personal space heater leaving bed.

Forty-seven: moon.

Moonlight almost glows on the ivory curve of Zuko's back – Jet loves the new skylight.

Forty-eight: waves.

Zuko isn't the biggest fan of water – most firebenders aren't – but when Jet finally manages to lure him into the ocean, he learns that he loves playing in the waves.

Forty-nine: hair.

Zuko's hair splays out softly over his crimson sheets; Jet never gets tired of twining his fingers into that ebony silk.

Fifty: Flame

The little tongue of flame flickers in Zuko's hands, and Jet can barely tear his entire being away from that tiny sun long enough hear the whispered, "I'm sorry."

**End**

Well, I'm just going to say right now that I'm never doing one of these again. It took FOREVER, and it was much harder than I expected! O.O

…watch me start another one tomorrow XD

Review please! :)


End file.
